Laini
by Bitterfox
Summary: The name is Laini, and don't bother calling me anything else. I hated everything about my life; the money, the schools, selfish idiots, the tragic 'accidents', everything. My parents wanted only the best for me, but hid the most vital secrets that had caused their own pitiful deaths. It's time to figure out what exactly what they were hiding all these years. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**This is another fanfiction by me now. I was a huge Code Lyoko fan when I was younger and I continue to watch it's epicness now. Now I thought I should make a fanfiction because I had this one stuck in my brain and it didn't want to leave. This won't be a super long story that never ends, I am kinda gonna follow the plot and make the changes I want to happen. Each chapter will be at least 1500 words and I'm planning on at least 30 chapters, my absolute minimum for me.**

**The title is subject to change, just a fair warning that it may not be Laini for long.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko, just my OC.**

I held back my groan as I watched my aunt, sister to my mother, practically crumble her sign with my crazy long, and pitifully rich sounding name on it in her deadly grasp as she looked timidly around for any sign of me. My uncle stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders methodically and whispered some words into her ear.

I had been sitting here for the past 15 minutes trying to gain a cool expression right before I had to leave my happy life back in the states. My blue phone I held in my hand held a good 10 missed called and at least 5 texts, and all of them either from my sister or my oh so worried aunt.

I sat there thinking long and hard on what my options were now. I could run from this airport, of course, or I could go and face the two scientists that stood before me. Either option, to me, would end up being bad and hurtful. But going with the scientists made it an easier life before I my world would crumble and fall to pieces.

I pulled down my jackets hood, pulled out my shoulder length, and obnoxious, red hair out onto my shoulders. Then I wrapped my headphones around my iPod, stood up, and walked over to face the family that I barely knew.

"Hello Aunt Clara," I said in French as I approached them, trying to sound a little happy and put a smile upon my face, but failed miserably. "It's good to see you."

My aunt Clara, a nice and simple lady with her dark red hair wrapped into a lazy bun, looked up from checking her purse. Her clothing was a little rumpled skirt and blouse that she might have slept in, and her blue eyes were squinted worriedly, but she still looked high class.

When she noticed it was me, in all my gloomy glory, she dropped her purse with my name sign, ran up to me, and engulfed me into a huge bear hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry we had to make you come here after everything you've just been through! But we don't live in the states, and you refuse to go to a high class prep school in the states, like your sister."

I stiffened and held my suitcases tightly behind me. I stood tall and didn't budge from my spot, choosing to just let her hug me. I didn't want to return this affection right then, not yet.

I looked over her shoulder to, what seems to be, my uncle Richard with his hands in his pockets and his gaze turned to the floor. He had his short black hair slicked back and a grey suit expertly worn. He stood a few feet behind, holding my aunt's fallen things, and looked as if he didn't know exactly how to react. He must be a quiet and serious man if I judged him by his cover.

They both must've been taken from some sort of work related assignment to actually come and see me. They knew what had happened and came to the funeral months ago, but they didn't know I was to go back with them or be in their care when all said was done. That's because I really did procrastinate in telling them my situation, as I did think I would've gone to my grandmother back in the states instead of France.

When I mean procrastinate, I really mean I chose not to tell them that I had to live with them and try to live with my grandmother. She was senile enough not to notice, so I stayed with her through the summer and then the first week of school. I easily gave a white lie and said that they signed over guardianship to my grandmother. But then the school figured out that I lied and that I wasn't supposed to be there and called the higher ups saying that my grandmother was not coherent enough to take care of me.

"It's alright," I said to her simply with a shrug of my shoulders. "I tried to stay in the public school system in the States, but I was caught."

She pulled out of the hug and looked my seriously into my defiant eyes, "You better not do that again. I know the states is what you called home before, but now you're in France and it will stay that way. You're under our guardianship now, and we both want the best for you and your future."

With that she turned back into her smiling and caring self. She patted me on the head like a child and spun herself around, walking back to her loving husband, away from her hating niece. I almost lifted up my hand and showed her my special finger, but thought against it at last moment.

"Just like my parents wanted." I mumbled under my breath when aunt Clara turned her back and walked back to her husband with a skip in her step. I grabbed my suitcase and started following them out of the airport, so I can go see my new 'home'.

I followed them out of the airport and to a the side of the rode with a sleek black, gas burning, almost sports car. I really wondered if they actually worried if someone would take their car, or if they actually liked wasting gas. This was definitely perks for being rich, and I hated it.

I sighed heavily as I opened its tiny trunk and shoved my little suitcases inside. I was so glad I didn't pack heavy, or much, it would have never fit back here. I had to jumped on top of the suitcases to actually get them able to budge inside at all.

Five minutes after my little fiasco of shoving belongings in the back, no thanks to my relatives, I sat in the backseat of the car and watched the water droplets fall from the sky then onto the window. My aunt and uncle sat up front, my uncle driving, and quietly chatted between themselves about work.

"I was just wondering," I spoke up, a thought coming to my brain. "But am I going to a school or something to complete my education fully?"

"Yes, one of the finest in fact." My aunt said looking into the rearview mirror at me. "It's where your parents actually worked at for some time before they left France."

Aunt Clara then rummaged through her bag for a moment and then pulled out a pamphlet. She turned and then handed me the pamphlet happily. I gave here a wary look as I snagged it out of her hand roughly. I gave her one last look before opening the silly piece of paper.

"You're sending me to a boarding school!" I pretty yelled incredulously while looking at the pamphlet for a school called Kadic. "The only reason I actually agreed to come to this dang country was because I didn't want to go to these stupid places!"

I hated all those snobby kids when I went there when I was younger. They all laughed and joked at me because I didn't want to play their silly games of truth or dare, or their love of clothing and mocking the poor. I had to expel myself from so many different schools, and in so many different ways, until my parents actually allowed me to go to a simple public school and stay home.

"No honey," Aunt Clara said softly, trying to calm me down. "This school won't be like that, I promise."

"Promise my ass," I spat at her harshly. I still remember all the schools, and every single one of them ended up in the same conclusion. This one wouldn't be any better in the long run, the only difference is that they will be French. "There has to be some public school for me to just enroll to."

"Watch that language, young lady." My uncle surprisingly shouted as he glared daggers at me through the mirror.

"It's alright Richard," My aunt said to him before turning her gaze back at me. "We aren't going to be around a lot, honey. Our work can take hours to weeks long at some points."

I scoffed, "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Clara sighed, "But it wouldn't be right to let you stay alone by yourself. And besides, Kadic is only a mile away from one of our vacation homes, we can visit anytime."

_Rich snobs,_ I thought harshly and glared outside the window. "Just drop me off at Kadic now, it'll be a lot easier."

"Can't do that honey," Clara said turning her gaze to the front of the car. "They want to test your French language skills to see if you're adequate enough to join. Then there is the process of seeing where you rank in the class, you are starting after school started, you have a lot of classes to make up."

"My French is better than most Native speakers," I said while not taking my eyes off the window. "I'm speaking perfectly fine to you, aren't I? I can even speak Spanish and German as fluently as they wish!"

"Well, yes you are, but the school doesn't know that." Clara explained calmly to me, as if this would get me out of my angry fit.

I huffed in annoyance and decided to ignore them from now on. I pulled my grey hood over my head and stuffed my short red hair inside. Then I grabbed my iPod with its headphones and started listening to my music at full blast to block out whatever else they wanted to say. I wasn't going to have any off this crap anymore. Smart scientists, yeah right, they couldn't pin out a simple 13 year olds thoughts from an adult even if they tried.

And I guess they wanted to humor my non-speaking phase, because they didn't try to make a move to try to talk to me the rest of the drive. They probably thought I would get over it in the near future before I left for this happy-go-lucky prep school for high class wannabes. I can play this game for a long time, so let's see who holds out the longest.

About 15 minutes later, we finally arrived at the huge mansion that my family would call a 'extra house'. A simple family of eight could live comfortably for the rest of their lives in this house, and my family now only, at most, consisted of 4 now. I bet it even had a live in maid to have fun in the almost vacant house all the time.

I held back my groan as I shoved open the sleek black car's custom-made fancy door. I lunged myself out, quickly opened the trunk, and almost threw my bags of the car in furious rage. Then I quickly grabbed them from the muddy ground and started dragging them up to the porch in an angry march. I bet my aunt and uncle are having a field day with my personality by saying how cute it was to be all mad.

I waited impatiently as the door because it was securely locked, password and key protected. The grownups took their sweet old-time walking and laughing before finally reaching their front door and pressing in the code, which was 4115. I was going to remember that for future reference.

"Well, here we are." Clara said happily while she piled me into the house. "Your room is on the second floor, just pick whichever one you like more and it's yours."

I rolled my eyes and trudged up the steps. I wasn't staying long, so I had better not unpack anything. I bet that's why they are also making me go to a boarding school; so they didn't have to bother with me and my baggage.

I made it halfway up the steps before a slight dizziness came before me and made me drop my stuff, letting them fall down the steps. Then a searing pain clutched through my brain like a wild fire, causing me to yelp in pain and make me grip the railing for support, and my other hand clenching my forehead.

"Is everything alright Mary Elainie?" I think my uncle called up to me. I couldn't exactly tell with all the fuzziness and blurs filling my head at the moment.

And I didn't have the chance to answer as another, but much worse, searing wave of pain shot through my skull. I held back a scream and backed away, then losing my footing on the steps. I let go of the railing and fell backwards, going down the stairs like my suitcases had done just a few seconds before.

"Laini!" Was what I heard screamed before I hit my head off a step and blacked out into nothingness.

**And another thing I will tell you all... you may think my OC is a Mary Sue at first, but she won't, at all. You are looking at stuff in her perspective and things are in her opinion, no one else's. Her life is very complicated, not sad, and all her talents aren't even close to perfect, you can just call them hobbies. Her language skills aren't uncommon because, and I'm still not going to tell you everything, her parents were very smart people that were rich and wanted their children to be the best, yada yada. I could just go on and on, but I'll let you read for yourself, just note the only exceptional thing she can do is speak a bunch of languages fluently.**

**Comments are the best! Nice or mean I don't really care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, yay! I hope you all enjoy!**

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a blinding white room. I tried to lift up my hand up to my forehead but was stopped by needles and tubes connecting themselves to my wrist. I looked to my left and saw a vase with a colorful arrangement of flower, the note on the side saying it was from Mary Eleanor, my sister. So I deduced that I was in a bed in a hospital room, but why?

Oh wait, I fell down the steps because of a headache, right. Then I stupidly let go of the railing and fell backwards, banging my head off a step. I wonder how long I was out; a day perhaps? Two?

"la manière dont le patient est?" A voice in French asked some where nearby. I at first wasn't understanding the words, but then I soon remembered that I was in France.

"She is fine. Everything is normal." I started translating the words spoken in my head.

I lifted my head to face the voices that belonged to two nurses, "What time is it?"

The brunette and blond nurses looked up from the clipboards to look at me. At first their expression showed slight shock, as if they didn't know I was to wake up, but then they both smiled warmly at me.

"Ah, it's about noon right now," The brunette told me kindly as she reached over to check my vitals. "You've been out for quite some time, so long we thought you would never wake up."

"Really? How long?" I asked groggily. "Oh well, I don't care right now, it couldn't have been that long. So where are my aunt and uncle?"

The brunette's smile lessened into a wary reassurance. She looked at her fellow nurse who in turned spoke up for her. "I'm sorry, but you have been out for a little over a two months. Your guardians had to go to work a month and a half ago."

"Oh," Was all I could say without throwing a huge fit of anger. Instead I looked at the needles shot up through my veins in disdain. Well, they had to be at work at some point, but with tones of the nurses, it tells me they didn't even bother to visit. Guess it wasn't worth their hard-working lives.

The nurses looked at me sympathetically, like they knew my struggle. Then they both turned to each other and had a hushed conversation that didn't include me, but I had a feeling it was about me.

I sighed and broke their conversation rudely. "Well, how long do I have to be in this place? I feel fine, and I doubt I'll have a better time here than boarding school."

They both looked at me, once again staring at me wide eyed. Then the blond one finally cleared her throat, stood straighter up, and spoke up. "Your guardians scheduled a representative from Kadic to test your capabilities for when you woke up. We can run a few more tests with you and then call them right away, if you wish."

With that she nodded to her partner and left swiftly, very uniformly. I groaned, annoyed that they had already set everything up even though they didn't even know when I would awake. Such good people, they are, really, my education must come as quickly as possible to follow my families footsteps of life.

A few days later, after so many silly doctor tests, I was finally 'adequate' enough to stand before a non-doctor/nurse. It was simple things like describing colors, shapes, and numbers. Or testing my reflexes by catching a ball a million times. Also got some brain scan stuff to see my brain activity.

After all that stuff, they tested me in my French skills, which I easily passed with flying colors. Then they were given some school tests to see if I'm missing out on anything, and I'm not in the long run, my parents crammed so much junk in this head that it's unreal.

During those days afterward, I even got a few calls from my aunt and uncle, saying that they are glad that I'm awake and that I have them a scare. Then they also apologized for leaving so early because work called for them, in London of course. I still don't even know what kind of scientific work they do yet, all I knew was they always had to 'leave' and go everywhere. Hell, I never even got to know what my parents did. My family is so secretive and such selfish bastards.

Then my twin sister called, in all her dramatic glory, and told me how worried she had been since she found out what happened. She even told me the story of how she tried to smuggle herself out of school and come to France to visit, and failed, then got herself some detention. I spent a good half hour trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Ellie, for the last time, I am perfectly fine. All I have is a slight concussion, nothing else." I spoke to her in English, since she absolutely refused to speak French. She knew it, of course because our parents said language is a key part to science and literally made us learn. She soon refused anything other than English when our parents died, saying that English is a language everyone knew.

"I know Laini, but I couldn't bare the thought of losing you too." She said, almost crying. "You should really come back to the States and go to school with me, please."

I sighed speaking into my phone and leaning leaning in my bed. "Can't do that, I'm afraid. Got expelled from that school in the first week, and I think it was because of starting some fight or two. And also no to the 'near another school' approach, and I don't have to explain why to that either."

Ellie was quiet for a few seconds before she let out a long sigh in defeat, "Alright, but as soon as my probation in this school is over, I'm coming over there."

Now it was my turn to sigh, "Alright, you do what you want, I'm not gonna stop you."

In truth, I may have sounded like I didn't care, but I did. I would love to have my sister here, but if I go telling her that she would hold it over my head for the rest of my damn life. We're sisters, not keepers. And plus, she is a prep school wannabe as well, I can't just turn a blind eye to that.

"Ha, okay," My sister replied happily and then a voice in the background told her to shut up. "Oh, sorry sis but it's nighttime over here and my roommate is a bitch, I gotta go."

"Kay, I'll text you, or something, later. Bye" I quickly shut the phone, ending the conversation because someone new came in.

He was an older man with grey hair and beard, age 50 at the absolute most. He wore some eyeglasses, a nice grey shirt with matching tie and a long brown jacket to cover the rest.

"Miss Alder, this is the principle of Kadic, Mr. Delmas." Joyce, the brunette nurse, said sweetly and gestured toward the man. "He decided that it would've been best for him to see you himself before you are taken to Kadic."

"Alright," I said evenly to Joyce and then looked at Mr. Delmas and gave him my warmest introductions. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Ah, it's very nice to meet you too," He replied kindly and then took a seat next to my bed. "I have been informed that you would be joining our class earlier in the year, but horrible circumstances caused a delay."

I nodded simply and placed took a sip of my water that laid on my side table.

"And then your parents very kindly-"

"My legal guardians." I corrected.

"Yes, I meant that." He coughed a little and sat up straighter. "They kindly asked me to come and visit you so I could see for myself if you were healthy enough to come to the school. And I said yes because I had to come and get your test papers anyway."

More like bribed him to come and get me into school. "Yes sir, I feel much better and would like to start as soon as possible, I may get even farther behind."

Then we sat there and started talking about what classes I should be in, any sports that I do, and extra activities. I'm not going to bore you with the details, but it went something like this; My answers were simple; classes are going to be whatever my aunt and uncle decides, since they want to be in charge. As for sports I said I did Cross country and archery, though I doubt they had it. Then for extra activities I said nothing important, my sister was the drama and dance kind.

"Alright, everything's settled." Mr. Delmas said as he closed his binder and stand up, ready to leave. "As soon as you're discharged, you are free to enroll at Kadic."

I put on my happy face and spoke kindly, "They say tomorrow would be fine. My aunt said she would be picking me up tomorrow with my stuff to take me to your school."

Mr. Delmas took a step back in slight shock. I know I was surprised too, but he was surprised I wanted to start classes early, I was surprised my aunt was actually picking me up.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly. "Wouldn't you like to spend some time at home to get on your feet?"

Nope, I would be discharged from the hospital tomorrow, and I wouldn't want to stay with them even if I wanted too. I was still very mad at them, and it may have been over a month for them, but it's been a little over a week for me.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would really like to start as soon as possible and move on with my life."

The very next day, like I just said a little bit ago, I was on my way to Kadic in the family's sleek black car once again. My aunt was the one who picked me up and happily chirped to the nurses as she signed me out. Then she quickly guided me out of the bleach white walls with some stinging cleaning smell, and out to an orange rising sun with the smell of fall in the air.

But then it all ended when I had to get in the ice cube cold car with its horrible smelling leather seats. I sat there, very dejected, and watched out the door as my aunt skipped to the drivers seat beside me. I contemplated right then and there if I should run now, or wait till the car gets moving at a high speed and jump out.

But my dearest aunt saw through my looks and pressed a button on the dash that wouldn't allow me to unlock my door. So there went my plan of action for freedom, taken out by a button.

"So, you ready for school?" Aunt Clara asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and into the road.

I didn't say anything back, but to respond to her at all, I flipped the hood of my jacket up, put my headphones on, and then blared my music loudly enough for her to easily hear. I didn't even bother to turn my head when she nudged my shoulder in, I guess, a joking nature.

She tried getting my attention with her nudging for a few more minutes, each time getting more and more forceful. All I did was sit there, unmoving and not showing any expression. That got her really pissed off since, you know, since she wants to be everyone's friend.

Frustrated, she yanked out both my headphones and started speaking harshly to me, "Mary Elainie Elizabeth Alder, why won't you cheer up a little? This game you're playing has gone on long enough. You're going to Kadic and that's final, do I make myself clear?"

I glared daggers at her before snatching my other two headphones out of my pocket and plugged them in. I turned my head away and looked forward, staring once again out the window. This game I was playing hasn't gone on long enough, I had been out cold and you haven't been around, I've been perfect with the other people around and haven't gotten the time to play my game.

She pulled out my headphones once again, clearly not knowing a had more. "Listen here, I am not your parents where I will bend to your will and let you stay at home by yourself without supervision. You are now in my care, and you will follow my rules."

"Aunt Clara, please, they didn't allow me to do anything, I made them." I said and sneered at her. "Simple as that."

Aunt Clara huffed in anger and her cheeks started to burn a pulsing red red color that made me grin happily. She went quiet for the rest of the car ride, leaving an uneven air between us that I didn't mind.

"This is Kadic?" I thought out loud to no one other than my aunt. It looked like a regular school complex, which was totally different than what I had been thinking.

"Yes, and it's considered one of the best." My aunt replied in a disapproving voice as she parked the car for me to get out. "You can find your own way to the office. I thought I could take you all the way, but I can't. You can go through that building over there and just keep going straight. Don't worry, all the paperwork has been signed."

I turned to look at her, her face lined with fear as she gazed longingly at the school's main building. I wonder what got her so unhappy, I'm kind of missing her perky, and motherly, control. I shook that thought almost completely, grabbed my grey shoulder bag, and got out of the car.

I went to the back of the car and pulled out my line suitcase, this time easier to take out because of it only being one. And as soon as I shut the trunk door, aunt Clara immediately turned on the car and sped away, leaving me with no way to actually sign myself in.

_I hope they don't mind my guardian just leaving me on their front steps like this._ I thought distantly as I started trudging myself to the nearest building where my aunt pointed and through its doors.

**And scene! Did you like it? I can easily know if you press that little comment button and type down a few witty words that could compliment or constructive criticism goes a long way when I write these stories! Be an awesome person and help me out, I will love you dearly, just like I Love my dear followers who are reading this. Thank You All!**


End file.
